I'll come back for you
by scythe657
Summary: *Death Note and Mama crossover* L started to have dreams about this mysterious woman and one day, he gets kidnapped and saved by this dark woman. What will happens after it?


A/N: I just want to post this but you don't have to read it if u don't want to. I'm currently obsessed with the movie named "Mama". Then I kind of thought after watching the movie 'What if Mama's child is alive and the child is our little L?'. My plot kittens then began jumping in my head, I decided that I'll make one fanfiction of Mama and Death Note. Ok, guys, if u don't like this…it's alright…I'm just writing this for my own entertainment…

Warning: A little bit of horror, OOC L

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Mama

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"_**I'll come back for you: Prologue"**_

**In Helvetia* cabin in Clifton Forge**

_A hidden shadow kept floating inside a dark cabin, growling softly as it did so. It has been decades and the ghost could not find the thing she lost for over 180 years. The cabin was full of broken furniture, gnawed bones, and the kitchen was full of cherry bits. The ghost hovered nonstop until the dark banshee sensed something…it was something that the banshee had not felt until SHE lost her child._

_It feels like her senses were directing to someone. The atmosphere around her froze, her floating being suddenly descended to the ground. This familiar sensation…it was the same feeling when she ran away from those people who wanted her to be unattached to her own child…but she had not felt this over a hundred years…which means…_

"_My child is alive…"_

**In Kira investigation taskforce **

L suddenly gasped, which captured the attentions of the taskforce members including Light, Misa, and Watari. His eyes were wide (I mean **WIDER** than his eyes' normal size) and breathing was ragged. Light asked him if he was alright but the young sleuth managed to reply calmly that he was alright. Now that he wasn't handcuffed with the Yagami teen, L straightly took off to his bedroom's bathroom. Their office bathroom was used by Ukita and L has to go to his own bathroom.

As L arrived to his destination, he instantly washed his face. His breathing was not yet calmed and he was frightened of the feeling he had earlier that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could sense something scary but he couldn't make out what it was. But he was sure, whatever it was, it was not going to be good.

**Later that night…**

_A woman stabbed a nun with a nail and took the child, which she presumed hers, and began to flee from the people who wanted her child and her be separated. She could not let that happen and she kept on running as long as her legs could run with her. For what it seemed hours, she heard people screaming at her and she ran even more, panic surging into her veins. _

_As her legs did not have the strength to run, the mysterious woman stopped at the edge of a high cliff. She looked back to the people who were now demanding her to not jump with the child and to her child, who was now weeping in front of his mother. She was still determined to keep them together and now she meant _**FOREVER! **_She concealed her child's face and jumped to the cliff, her falling into the muddy colored water…_

L woke up from his slumber, panting. His dream…it felt so real…who was this woman? Why is he dreaming of her? Is she related to him? Is she his grandmother or even great grandmother? His thoughts were cut off when Light grabbed his right arm and asked if he was alright. He was in a daze but he nodded and replied that he was alright. Light then knew that he couldn't force L to say something to him so he dismissed the matter and stipulated the detective to sleep.

L laid back down again. He was still in a state of bewilderment. He didn't understand what was going on. He then shelved the thoughts out of his mind and went back to sleep, but this time, the delusion no longer contaminating his mind…for tonight.

Unknown to him, a dark, crawly, creepy shadow watched him…

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

*cringes* OOhhh! Guys! I'm scared! *shivers* I-Uh, I-I have a v-very imp-portant B-Business to a-attend to! O-Ok! Please R&R if you want to!


End file.
